Enemies because of Darkness
by Hanayama
Summary: Riku plans to scare sora, but the darkness in his heart over comes him. Kairi's missing and Sora plans to find her, and riku, to save them from a fate that leads to death.
1. Chapter 1: Scared

**Scared**

**I want to say that this is my first Fan Fiction and that if it sucks, blame my Imagination and my writing skills. This takes place during the first game, befor Sora even leaves Destiny Islands.**

**I also want to say that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that I might mention not related to Kingdom Hearts.**

" Why do they call our Island Destiny Islnds? Is it ike our destiny to be here?"

"Shut up Sora and go to bed!"

Sora had been awake for about an hour and riku couldnt sleepm with him turning and making the tent shake. They had decided to sleep outsid ebecause of their parents. Always bugging them about homework and when they would clean their rooms.

"Sora, why do you think of things like that? Its not a bad thing. Its just that Ive been thinking the same kind of things latley." Riku's voice started to sound sereous." Im not psycic if thats what you are thinking Riku." said Sora. "No, Im not saying that. Im saying that we were thinking the same kind of thing." "Oh...What about whats off of this Island? Have you ever thaught about that? What about if people came to the Island and took us away? Or if Aliens abdu-" " Will you shut up!" Now, Riku was furious. "Sorry Riku..."

A couple hours past and Riku started thinking again._ Maby Sora can tell what Im thinking, and my feelings towards leaving this Island?_

"Riku?"

"What is so important that you have to wake me up for?"

"I hear somthing otuside. Its scaring me..." Sora was out of his sleeping bag and was in the middle of the tent, away from all of the edges, incase somthing might grab him. _Ok, maby we dont think the same..._Riku thaught ." I'll go look...Scince you're too scared to go look yourself..."

Riku emerged from the tent to see a dark figure with some sort of large key. The shadow used like a sword to cut down a tree in his way. _That key is awsome..._ A dark mist surrounded the figure causing the figure to disappear. Riku got up and moved to the spot where the figure disappeared. The key layed in the sand, and the dark purple and black mist still surrounding it.

"Riku, when are you comming back...?" Sora was sitting in the middle of the tent, under a blanket. He was scared of what was out there. He crawled out from under the blanket and peeked outside. There he saw nothing but Riku's shoes.

"OH MY GOD! THE MONSTER ATE RIKU!" Sora got out of the tent and went over to Riku's shoes. "I knew no one liked the smell of your shoes...Thats why the monster didn't eat them...And now your gone! At least I still have your smelly shoes!"

Riku was not eaten tough... He knew he would be able to scare Sora, scince he still belived that there were still monsters in his closet. Riku ran off with the Key and hid behind the small little Island where the Paoupou fruit tree was. "Damn, my socks are all soggy!" Riku was standing in the litte water there was surrounding the "Paoupou Island" as they called it. He wanted to keep scaring Sora. He needed more ways to scare him...

"Don't worrie Riku, I will avenge your death! I shall kill who ever killed you! AAAAHHH! Oh, its just a leaf..." Sora would definatly be easy to scare. The only problem was, was that Riku had to make it look like he was still dead.

" I think I will disguise myself as my killer, and try to kill Sora...He will be so scared!" Riku's evil plots braught the dark mist closer to him. It wrapped around his lesg and turned into what looked like vines. Riku did not notice this at all. He just went out to find somthing to disguise himslef in. _I should't really kill Sora, but I have to make it look like Im trying to. Maby I should use this key as a weapon..I should also try to strangle him.._ More and more dark thaughts poured into Riku's mind. The vines grew more and climed up his leg, and were around both of his legs and waist now.

" Ok, If I killed someone and didn't know this Island like of the back of my hand, where would I hide..." Sora looked around scratching his head. "...I know! The secret cavern!" Sora ran towards the cave that Riku and Sora always used to play in. They used to pretend that they were traveling to different worlds, and finding Kairi's home world.

Sora entered the cold, dark and wet cave. There, he saw somthing that wasn't there before. A door. A door without a doorknob or handle. It was made out of wood, with a gold pattern around it. " What the hell is this doing here! Who vandilized MY cave!" Sora kicked the door. The door opened, and two goofy looking creatures emerged from it, with many shadowy looking creatures. The two goofy looking ones(One is a duck and he other looks like some sort of a tall standing dog) ran out of the cave. the shadow creatures attacked Sora. "OH MY GOD! RIKU! KAIRI! HELP!" Sora reached for his wooden, beat up sword. "Stay back you, you, you Riku killers!" Sora pointed his sword at them. They had no fear of it. Thay kept coming clsoer and closer...

"Hurry up Goofy! Wev'e gotta find the Keyblade!" Said the duck. "Okay Donald!" Said the dog like creature.

Riku walked around the island more, the vines were up to his neck now. _What the-? _Donald and Goofy were running towards Riku, yelling "That boy in the cave is in trouble Key Master!" Riku knew Imidiatly it was Sora. _This is my chance..._ He thaught. The vines now covered his face; his idenity was now concealed. He rushed out of the seaside shack where he was thinking up plots of pure evil...

"GO AWAY! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I"LL DO WHAT YOU DID TO RIKU!" Sora was covering his face and swinging his sword around, not aiming at anything. The shadows kept comming closer...

"Don't touch him!" Riku came and slashed all of the shadows away. He turned to Sora and said "You're mine..." He swang the key around, just missing Sora. "You, you killed Riku! You bastard!" Sora charged at Riku with all that he had left in him. Riku merly swang the key again. This time, it gashed Sora's stomach. "AUGH!" yelled Sora. "You can't defeat me!" said Riku. His voice had changed. It now sounded evil and cold. " I won't let you kill me...I WILL avenge Riku's death!" The Key in Riku's hand glowed, and dissapeared. It now was in Sora's possesion. "I will KILL you!" Sora charged at Riku again, this time, with confidence. He swung the key at Riku. Riku jumped but it was too late. It hit him above the knee and some of the vines had come off.

"You will not win Sora... We shall meet again...In Kairi's home world, in my home world, or anyone elses home world. Wherever you go, my heartless will follow you. So be on your gaurd. I wish to be the one to destroy you." Riku walked tough the door where the shadows were coming out of. As soon as he entered it, heartless of all sizes, and patterns came out of it.

"No, I will be the one to destroy YOU, Kage!" Sora ran out of the cave. "wait kid!" yelled Donald. "What? Oh! Come help me find my friend!" Sora grabbed Donald and Goofy's arm and dragged them to Kairi's house.

"Kairi? Kairi, where are you?" Sora searched her entire house, but Kairi wasn't there. He searched the entire island, except for one place; the secret cavern. As he entered the cavern, a strong wind pulled Donald, Goofy and Sora into the door.

**That was my first fan fic so don't laugh. Kage means Shadow in Japanese. Sora used this word because Riku is the leader of all the heartless to scare Sora and Sora called them "shadows". Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sora's Injury

**Sora's Injury**

**This is chapter 2 in Enimies because of the Darkness. I don't know if the title makes sense to anyone else but me. Anyways, Sora's injury from the last chapter more important in this chapter. Enjoy! I also want to say that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that I might mention not related to Kingdom Hearts.(Final Fantasy and Disney too..)**

"Ungh...where are we?" Sora sat up. He was laying beside Donald and Goofy. "Hi-uck, I think we are in Traverse Town. Donald, we gotta find Leon!" said Goofy. "Wait, are you guys going to leave me?" Said Sora. "No. We were sent by someone to...uhhh...protect you!" said Donald. "But Donal-" "Shut up Goofy!" Donald went closer to Goofy and whispered "We gotta keep it a secret! So just play along!"

They searched Traverse Town to find Leon, but were interrupted. "Donald, Goofy, we have to stop..." said Sora. "No, we can keep going." Said Donald walking like he was the leader and boss of the three. "Im sorry Donald, but, Im getting dizzy..." Sora was clutching his stomach, wich was bleeding heavily.

_How did he posess the Key? Im stronger and can use it more wisley. So why him?_ Riku sat in a red hotel room and was bandaging hin left knee. His vines were gone, but his clothes wich were a yellow tank top with baggy pants were now just a red cloak. His eyes were red and his hair was much longer. _If I could just find out how to get it back without force..._A dark mist apeared infront of him, and a girl with scarlet hair, and a sad face walked towards him. "_It seems you once posessed the keyblade..." _She said. "Can you get it back for me?" _"No...But I can help you get it. You need a great deal of power and a strong heart. You have to obtain the heart by youself, but I bcan release your potential power." _ She raised her hand and smiled. More dark mist sourrounded Riku, and large black wings emerged from his back. Riku took one last look at the girl, as she was fadding. "Kairi...?" He reached out his hand to touch her, but it was too late. She had completley dissapeared." If wings are a person's true potential, I must wach out for those who have them, espically Sora..."

"I wonder if he will survive the reawakaning process..." Said a voce, comming fom the dark, wich was all that Sora could see. He forced his eyes open to see a green room, with a guy examining the Keyblade and a girl reading a 'How to be a smart Ninja' guide. Sora lifted his heavy head, when a strike of pain went across his stomach.

" AUGH!" He yelled

" Oh, so you ARE alive" Said the girl

" Of course he is you dumb ass. You were the one who checked his vital satus" Said the guy.

" My name is Leon" Said the guy to Sora.

" Don't listen to that guy! His name is Squall!" Said the girl.

" If you don't shut up Yuffie, I will shove that Ninja guide down your throught!" Said Leon.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so pushy...Jack ass." That last comment of Yuffie's was held underneath her breath so Leon couldn't hear it.

"I am really confused, so, what should I call you?" Asked Sora.

"Call me Leon.."

" Ok. Leon, what was that 'Reawakaning process' I heard you talking about a minuet ago?" Sora put his hand on his wound wich was now wrapped up in a blood satined cloth. "What is it? And why wouldn't I survive it?" Exclaimed Sora. "Even if we explained it to you in plain english, you still wouldn't understand..." Said Leon. " I do speak english!" Replied Sora. " No, I know that. It is just too complex for a child like you to understand." Sora paused for a long time befor replieing. "Ok I understand Noow! You think I am too DUMB! Is that It? huh?"

Yelled Sora. "...Can I kick him?" Leon asked Yuffie. " Of course not! He has a small delicate body! YOU COULD HURT HIM!"

"I know...but its so addicting..."

Yuffie got up and sat beside Sora.

"The reawakaning process is not simple to undersatnd and not easy to do." Explained Yuffie. "Its when your potential powers are fully released in the form of wings" Said Yuffie.

"Wings!" exclaimed Sora. "But I'm not a bird! I am a human being!" Yelled Sora.

" I know you are not a bird." Said Yuffie. "Just trust me. Everyone has wings, a sign of their potential. If you can reawaken your wings, you have released your potential!"

"But the kid... He couldn't posses that much power alone.." Said Leon.

"But he's not alone..." Said Yuffie. "With the keyblade, you have some of King Micky's powers. But, recently, he disapeared, and heartless have been causing havoc in the streets."

"Are heartless those black shodowy creatures?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah, and the'll eat your heart if you don't be carefull..." said Leon.

" So, how do I get my wings!" Asked Sora very excited. There was a long pause before one of them spoke.

"Through your injury." Said Leon

**Well, that was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! Please reveiw! your insults, comments, complements(Doubt I'll get any) all help me do better! (Plus, you get a choice between a vertual cookie or a vertual version of Riku's smelly shoes if you leave a reveiw...)**


	3. Chapter 3: Wings of strength

Wings of strength

**Ok, this is chapter 3. I have to say again that I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or anything else mentioned in this story(all related to KH probably) Anywasy, Enjoy!**

"Through my injury? How am I suppost to get wings through my injury!" Exclaimed Sora.

"Its not that simple to explain" Replied Yuffie. " You have to let a person who you really trust tough your heart." Said Yuffie.

"Wait, literally?" Asked Sora.

"Yep. Trough you flesh and guts.I hope you can handel pain, Kid." Said Leon.

"LEON, DON'T SCARE HIM!" Yelled Yuffie

"Sheesh..its only the truth..." Added Leon.

"Is what he said really true?" asked Sora nervously.

"yeah. Im sorry Sora, but, that is the only way to reawaken your wings." Said Yuffie softly. "So, who is the closest person in the world to you?" Asked Yuffie.

"...Riku, and Kairi...Riku is ...dead... and I can't find Kairi" Said Sora, very depressed.

"Oh...Im sorry to hear that." Said Yuffie. At that moment, a dark mist began to surround the floor in front of Sora. A girl with scarlet hair, and a black gothic dress stood before him.

"Kairi!" Yelled Sora, who instantly reconised her.

"_I can help you reach your true potential without any harm_." She said. "H-how?" asked Sora. More dark mist surounded them. Sora's injury healed and wings started to emerge from his back, tearing trough his shirt.

"Amazing. She used the power of Darkness to help Sora...But its not all darkness.."Said leon. "What do you mean Leon?" Asked Yuffie. "Darkness has the power to do many things, including the power to stop pain. This girl took away Sora's pain to touch his Heart. This must be his friend 'Kairi' he was talking about..." said Leon.

Sora's mind went blank. the only thing he could see, was darkness swallowing him. He couldn't hear or feel anything around him. Moments later, he felt the warmth of Kairi's hand on his chest, and her voice, soft and delicate.

"_Please Sora, you have to help me...I am being controlled by Darkness to help someone destroy you... And Riku_." She said. "Riku is alive?" said Sora. "_yes. He has been taken over by the Darkness in his heart you have to help us_." She was crying.ge could see light emerge from her body. She was not wearing the black dress, but her normal clothes. She held onto Sora's shirt, as the darkness was pulling her away. "_Please Sora, come save us soon! Before we do any damage to you_!" She cries. The darkness concealed her entire body, except for her hand, wich was clinging onto Sora's shirt. She let go, for the darkness was causing her pain. A kind light heart dose not mix well in darkness. Any longer of holding back against the darkness would have killed her.

Sora's cautioness came back. He was sitting on the bed with his hand to his chest. White feathred wings were on his back, that made him feel weightless.

All of the mist was gone, and so was Kairi. But a new figure was in the room. One with a long red cloak, black wings that emerged from his back, with red eyes and long silver hair.

"I heard her voice. She was here, wasn't she?" He said in the cold, dark emotionless voice that he used all the time now.

"Your voice. You are Kage, aren't you? You didn't really kill Riku, did you?" said Sora.

"No, but his body is like this empty shell that I can live in and form any way I like. You don't mind If I mess around with his body form, do you?" Kage was toying with Sora's feelings. "Yes, I do mind" replied Sora. His wings straightened as he stood up, to fight Kage. The keyblade appeared in Sora's hand, glowing with the strength of his heart. He charged at Kage with full force of his new wings. He swung the keyblade so it would slash Kage's shoulder, but His black wings countered the attack. Sora tried to cut trough them, but they were as hard as steel.

"Damn it!" Sora yelled.

"Thats right. You can't cut through my wings, but I can cut through yours!" He yelled. He pulled a sword out of his cloak and stabbed Sora's right wing, pinning it to the wall.

"AUGH!" Yelled Sora. "Hehe, time to finish you off!" He pulled the sword out of Sora's wing, and aimed for his heart. The sword bearly peirced through Sora's skin, when it couldn't go anymore.

"Thats right. You can't cut through my heart, But I can cut through yours!" Sora yelled, and slached through Kage's cloak. Blood covered the floor around the both of them. Sora's blood stained wing sloped down, and Kage too off his cape, wich was covered in a darker red. He tossed it aside. Sore noticed some scars on Kage's stomach, the same ones as Riku had.

"So, you really are in Riku's body..." Said Sora, right before blacking out from blood loss.

**Well, that was chapter three. Once again, please reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Promise

**I Promise**

**So, this is chapter four, if you arn't keeping count. Once again, I do not own KH or anything else that I may mention, that relates to KH.**

After Sora passed out from blood loss, everything seemed to pass by slowly for Kage. _Did I really kill him?_ He thaught to himself. He checked to see if Sora was still alive, and he was. _OK, good. I have to make it seem as though-_ At that moment, Kage was tackled by a strong force. It was Donald and Goofy.

"Keep your filthy hands off of him Mr...uhh...Dummy!" Yelled Donald.

"Hmmm..."Said Kage, and flew off.

"well now" said Donald, with his hands(or wings) on his hips. "That took care of him, eh Goofy?" When Donald turned around, he saw Goofy leaning over Sora, who was face first on the ground, bleeding heavily from his right wing. "Gawrsh, is he...DEAD!" Goofy saw the blood and death came to his mind immideatly. "SORA! HE WAS SUCH A GOOD KID!WHAAAAAHHHHAAHHHOOOAAHHH!"

"Aww, stop your crying, Goofy. Check and see if his heart is still beating." Said Donald. "oh, ok Donald." Goofy put his long droopy ear up to Sora's foot. "...NOPE!DONALD, HE'S A GONER!" yelled Goofy. "No, you numsclepoop, You have been hanging out with Scuttle(The Little Mermaid) again, havent you?" Said Donald. Goofy noded. "Here, I'll do it" Said Donald, pushing Goofy aside. He put his head on Sora's chest. "Yep, there is still hope to save him! Com'on Goofy!" Yelled Donald. They carried him to another Hotel room. He had a tournequet around his right wing. They entered the red room, where Aerith just entered.

"Oh my! What happened?" She said raising her hands up to her mouth. "He was beat up pretty badly. Can you help him?" Said Donald. Sora was put down on the bed. Aerith put bandages around his wound. "Wings are the most delicate part of ones body. He should learn to take care of them." She said, tieing the bandage. "He is strong enough now to fight again. The bandages were soaked in a medicin to cure injuries in the wings of people, as long as he keeps the bandages on for a day, he will be fine."

In the Hallow Bastion

"_Well well well, Kairi_." Said an evil woman's voice. "_You helped the exact person you were suppost to destroy...without my say so_."

"_Im sorry, Mother!_" Said Kairi on her knees, head burries in her hands, crying. "_Now now dear, no need to cry_" Said the woman, sending her crow to give the girl a tissue. "_You still have fellings for the boy, don't you?_" The woman said. Kairi didn't say anything. She held her sobs and hoped the woman wouldn't do anything to her. The Woman took her long staff that held a green orb at the top and tapped it on the ground gently. The crow sat on Kairi's head, its claws digging into her head. "_You WILL obey my orders next time, won't you?_" She sai in a voice that was part soft, part harsh. Kairi didn't do or say anything. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the pain she was in. The woman saw blood come from Kairi's lip and she could tell that Kairi wanted to say "no". "_Is that so_." She said. She tapped the staff harder this time, and the crow attacked Kairi. It was pecking and clawing at Kairi's face and arrms as she tried to block it.

"_No! Please Stop!I'll obey you next time, I promise!_" She yelled. The woman had a satisfied smile. "_good_." she said and walked off. She tapped her staff again, but gently this time and said "_come_". The crow flew and sat on the woman's staff. Kairi layed in the middle of the floor, crying over what she had gotten herself into. She tore her dress and used the peices as bandages, scince the woman did not do anything to help her since she found her lost at sea.

It was on the night Riku and Sora were camping out on the island. Kairi got into her boat to join them, but was sucked into a black void that was coming from the sea side cove. After that, she was in the missle of the sea, and just happened to see the Hallow Bastion's rising falls, where the woman saw Kairi, and took her in. Kaii reconised the world, since it was her home world. The woman said that she was Kairi's mother, and took her in and cared for her for one day. After that, Kairi became the woman's pet, to do whatever she told her to do.

Back in the Hotel

Sora became cautious once again, but this time, no one was there to help him. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Donald and Goofy were all gone. Sora got up to look forn them. He wandered the first two districts, and when he got to the third, he saw them all, fighting a giant heartless. Each of it's limbs were attacking someone: Donald was fighting the left arm, Aerith the right. Yuffie was fighting the right leg, and Goofy the left. Leon had the Head, but the torso was left unharmed. Because of that, the Heartless kept healing itself. Sora ran to help them, wings spread and Keyblade ready.

"Hey guys! Ive come to help!" He yelled."Welcome back, shortie."Said leon. "Hey, at least I am taller than Donald!" Yelled sora. "that was an insult to me wasn't it!" said Donald. Sora slashed the torso, thinking that it would be all over, but he was wrong. The Heartless kept fixing it's self. "If only I could freeze it.." said Sora. In that moment, Donald used his magic. "Freeze!" He yelled. The Heartless was covered in ice, but the layer was so thin, it broke trought. "AWWW rats!" Said Donald. Sora had an Idea. "Donald! Give me the power of ice!" He said. "NO, I don't trust you!" Said Donald. "Don't worry, I promise that it will work!" Sora said, holding out his hand. "Allright. Promise?" "I Promise"

Donald took his staff and waved it at the Keyblade. It glowed a blue colour, instead of its normal gold. "Freeze!" Said Sora and pointed the Keyblade's tip towards the Heartless. It froze in so many layers, it was impossible to break out of. All six of them attacked their assigned parts and the heratless blew up. Its black heart disintigrated into the air.

"YEAH Sora! I knew we could trust you!" Yelled Donald

"Good job kid. I think those wings made you smarter!" Said leon. "No, I was always this smart!" Bragged Sora.

"Ok everyone, lets go back to the hotel. I'll make some lemonaid!" Said Aerith. They all headed back with smiles on their faces except for Leon. He thaught to himself: _Don't they know that she puts salt in the lemonaid! _

**Chapter four, end. The salt in the lemonaid is from the KH manga vol 2 in the four square panles, so, it wasn't my idea. Please reveiw! All Reveiwa help very muck thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hope Lost

**Hope Lost**

**YAY! chapter 5! I never expected to make it this far in a fan fiction. I have to say again that I do not own KH or anything else that is in the KH catagory(such as Disney, Touchstone, etc)**

Instead of going back to the hotel, Sora, donald, Goofy, Aerith, Yuffie and Leon all went to the small house in the third district. There, Aerith made lemonaid with her special ingrediant: salt.

"This is really good lemonaid!" Said Sora, who didn't have a clue. "Do you want to know my secret ingrediant?" She asked him. "Yeah!" said Sora excitedly. The thaught of the taste sent shivers down Leon's back. "Im sorry, but its a secret!" Said Aerith cheerfully. "Do you want some Leon?" She asked. "No thanks...I'll pass." He said getting up. He walked around Sora's wings, untill they disapeared. Leon stoped in his tracks. "Did I do that?' He asked, not turning around in case Sora might do something stupid. "No, they just go away when I am feeling relaxed." Replied Sora. Leon let out a sigh of relief before walking ot the door.

Hallow Bastion

Kairi layed on her cold stone floor. Everything was cold, dark and damp. She had no windows, just bars where the boor would be. It was just like jail. Her room was about the size of a bathroom. Where the tub would be, there was her bed. Where the sink would be, there was a shelf for personal items, such as clothes, jewlery, etc. Where the toiled would be, there was a chair and Desk where she could work, draw, write, whatever she desired. Once she is out of her room, she did everything The woman said, whenever she said.

_"I wish I never left home...maby then I would still be with Sora and Riku..." _Said Kairi. Once she was in her room, her powers of Darkness were no longer active, so she couldn't break out. Then, some thing came to her. She had an idea that could get her out of the mess she got into, but, it could get her killed. She would risk it though. At the rate af pain she is in now, she would risk anything to be with Sora and Riku again. All she had to do was wait...

The Small House

All night, Sora kept thinking about what might happen to Riku and Kairi. Riku had a light heart and darkness was takeing over it, and Kairi too. Soon they would both suffer the same fate: Death. It kept Sora awake. He relised that Kairi was in a different world. At that moment, he lost all hope of saving her...

The next day consisted of getting rid of the Heartless that poluted the first district. Every time Sora saw a mist of darkness, his heart filled with hpoe and excitement, but returned hopeless after he relised it was just another heartless. By the end of the day, he hadn't seen Riku(AKA Kage) or Kairi. For three days, Sora lived like this. His new friends tried to cheer him up, But Sora just didn't seem comfortable with them like he did with Riku and Kairi.

Hallow Bastion

"_Kairi, my dear daughter. Will you do your mother a favor_?" Said the evil woman. Kairi remained silent, but her heart was filled with excitement, for this was her chance. "_Its time to keep your promise" _Now Kairi knew for sure that she would be able to escape. The only risk she would be taking is resisting the darkness that may pull Kairi away from doing the things that she wants to do.

"_Kill that Sora brat, and Don't mess it up_" said the woman.

"_First, I want to know your name, monther_." Said Kairi. The woman thaught it wouldnt be any harm to tell the girl her name.

"_Very well. My name is Maleficent. Now, Go_." The dark mist surrounded Kairi again, and she disapeared.

Traverse Town

Sora layed in his bed. This was his first day off, and was enjoying it, a little. He pictured Kairi coming in the black mist saying 'sora I missed you' but instead she said "_Sora, help me escape_" Sora relised that the Kairi he was picturing was real!

"Kairi!" He said

"Sora, please forgive me for this." She took the keybleade and cut her stomache open.

"W-What are you doing?" Stop that!" He yelled

"Sora, please touch my heart." She said.

"What? But, I'll hurt you!"He yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Please do it Sora."

Sora was very nervous. What if he really hurt her?

Out side the small house

Kage walked down the street, thinking about what he did. _Is what I am doing wrong? Is there any way I can face Sora, now that I lied to Him_? This was all the darkness of Riku speaking. He passed the small house to see light wings come out of one of the windows. He examined the right ing. It wasn't cut, injured or even scratched. They weren't Sora's wings.

**well, that was chapter 5. In the next chapter, the three amigos all have a little talk...and a little fight. **

**Please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6:Lost Within the Darkness

**Lost Within the Darkness**

**Chapter six...I have been working hard on these Stories. There are alot of spelling errors and typo's, but I am trying my best to fix them. And I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts!**

Kage entered the house where he saw the wings. He knew someone strong would be there. When he entered, he wasn't surprised to see Sora, but was shocked to see Kairi not surrounded by darkness, but by light.

"K-Kairi..?" He said.

"Oh-Riku!" Said Kairi, but she was mistaken, for it was not Riku who was inside the souless body. Just Darkness. But still, Riku's heart still beat within the body, so, all close meories and feelings for people still existed.

All the colors in the room dulled,as the light from Kairi's body dissapeared. Kairi got ready to run and hug Kage, but Sora stopped her.

"I am sorry, Kairi, but this isn't Riku, Not yet. I promise to return him to normal." This was an unspoken promise that Sora had made to himself and now, to Kairi.

"Riku, if you are in there, please come back to us!" Yelled Sora. "Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him" Said Kage, Reaching out to Kairi. "Kairi, why did you want to destroy the darkness inside of you? It made you strong, didn't it?" He was trying to convince Kairi into coming back to darkness.

"I didn't want to be strong. I wanted to be with Sora and Riku."She said.

"Well, you are now" Said Kage.

"I know, but not like this...I wanted to be able to go home, just like everything didn't happen...So please let Riku go.." Kairi said. Kage started to laugh. "Let Riku go? My dear child...If I did that, then I would have no Body to live in. I would be a wondering soul like your friend Riku is now, Unable to find his body, lost within the Darkness...Unless, you care to trade places with him.." Said Kage. Kairi was always smart, and always made good choices, but the choice she made, made Sora feel crushed inside.

"No Kairi! You can't!" Said Sora. "Sora, I have to, for you and Riku." "Riku and I are not important! Well, Riku is, But I am not! You are important, and you could Die! Please don't!" He grabbed onto Kairi's Hand.

"I am sorry...Sora...And Riku..." She let go of Sora's Hand and went into Kage;s arms.

"Good choice little girl..This body was getting weak anyways.." Darkness surrounded the both of them and Kairi jerked. Kage was now uncantious, laying on the floor and Kairi was standing tall.

She was looking at her hands."Sora, it didn't work.." She said. She leaped into Sora's arms and hugged him. "Kairi.." Said Sora. "I am sorry Kairi, but.." He grabbed the keyblade and stabbed Kairi. "Sora! what did you do to me!" She yelled. "you can stop that act now Kage." said Sora.

"Very observant, Sora." He turned his head to face what was once Kage, but now was Riku laying on the floor uncautious. "You seen that I left Riku's body." He said. "But but being clever isn't going to help you win!" He charged at Sora, trying to release his wings. Sora had the keyblade ready, and slashed Kage trough the chest.

"Heh, whatever you do to me, you do to your Precious friend Kairi!" He said.

A voice from behind Sora Yelled "Don't worrie Sora! You are not hurting Kairi! Fight him!" Sora knew it was Riku, and his voice wich he had not heard in a long time, gave him strength. Sora released his wings and charged again at Kage, the keyblade glowing with the strength of his heart. "Nobody hurts Riku or Kairi!" He yelled, stabbing Kage in the head.

"Hehehe...Her soul is lost within the darkness. The darkness acts as an endless sheild you have to kill to break through." Kage started to laugh. "You can't kill darkness!" He yelled, pulling the bloody keyblade out of his head. Thats when Sora saw it. the wings on Kairi's body were white. That ment that Kairi's heart could overcome Kage.

"Riku, follow my lead!" Yelled Sora. He dug his hand into Kage's chest, wich had a huge hole in it. Riku got up with difficulties, since he hadden't stood up in a while and did what Sora did. Kairi's wings became bigger and lighter. Through her chest, you could see light comming from her heart.

"Augh! The pain!" Yelled Kage. He couldn't take the light in Kairi's heart because Kage was pure Darkness. He flew away against his will, leaving plenty of blood behind.

"Sora, how did you-" Riku was cut off by Sora. "I knew because you and I are close to Kairi's heart. No matter how much darkness has taken over it, it is still her heart." Sora was standing in the crashed doorway, where Kage escaped from.

"Will we ever see her again?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, we will. She has our strength. I am sure she can take care of herself, because her heart is so light, it will always shine through the darkness. She will definatly find her way back to us."

**End of Chapter six. If you can't tell who Kage is, then you probably don't play kingdom hearts enough!(hint:he is the main villan in KH)**

**Please reveiw! PLEASE! They help my terrible writing skills and give me new ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7:Heartless

**Heartless**

**Ok, chapter 7. Wooohooo! I didn't think I could make it this far! And thankyou everyone who has found the patientents to read this! This chapter isn't that great. I need to Write boring stuff to build up a story for the next chapter!!**

**I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or anythhing related to it.**

Kage Stood in silence, in the body of a young girl. It was weak and frail. All that surrounded him was the cold essance of darkness. The presance of a woman accompined him.

"What do you wish of from my daughter." The woman asked. Kage chuckled. "She is merly a body to hold my soul. Why do you ask?"

"She is my slave, my pawn. I want her back..."

"And who might you be?" Kage asked.

"Melificent"

"Well then, Melificent, Would you give your life for Darkness?" He Asked.

"What Kind of-" She was cut off by Thousands of Small, black creatures. They ate away at her body, as the darkness paralyzed her. "heh. Weak." Kage chuckled to himself,as he began to stare into the endless abyss of Darkness again.

"Kingdom Hearts...Where are you?"

Sora recoved his keyblade from the ground, as Riku struggled to stand.

"Sora, what has been going on here?" He asked Shakely.

"Im not sure. But whatever it is, we have to stop it" It was a Typical thing for Sora to say. The white wings shatered on Sora's back.

"Ive missed out on alot, havent I?" Riku asked.

Sora Turned around HAppily. "Hell ya! You missed a whole bunch! Ive learned alot, and made new friends, and A whole bunch of Other things!" He reached into his pocket. "I still got your Smelly Shoes here for you!" He handed them to Riku.

_How the hell did they fit into his pocket?_ he thaught. But he retreved them casually, relising that they did stink. "Thank you Sora." He said Smiling. "Heh, No problem for my old buddy Riku!" Sora said brightly, patting Riku on the back.

They headed back for the hotel, Riku needing assistance, for he haddent walked in a while and needed time to regain his strength.

"Kairi...I am worried about her..." said Riku

"Don't worry! She'll be fine!" Said Sora

"I don't know about that...Inside Kage...It was almost like you were being brainwashed... darkness lingered within every corner or your Heart, and there was no light that exsisted inside there.."

"Oh, I am sure there was" Said Sora. "every heart has some light and Some darkness. The only way you can have complete darkness within you is if you have no heart!" Said Sora Bluntly.

"Thats the thing, no matter how convincing he makes it sound, he has no heart." Riku sounded so serious, that Sora's mood completly changed.

" If thats the case, how do you defeat him?" Sora asked.

"just like How you defeat Heartless." said Riku.

"Heartless?! Like thats a big help..." Sora did not know the proper term for 'Heartless' yet, fpr he still called them 'Shadows'.

"Ummm...they are small...Black creatures with bitty yellow eyes, you must have seen them befor." Said Riku

"OHHHHH!! Shadows! I know what you are talking about!" Said Sora

"They are called Heartless, because they have no hearts..." said Riku. "Yes they do! I seen them! when I defeat them, Little hearts rise from them like magic!!" It sounded as tough Sora was on drugs.

"Sora, Heartless eat other peoples hearts, then those people turn into heartless.Its really a never ending cycle." said Riku. Sora Had a confused look on his face, but overall, he understood it.

"Riku, maby it was our destiny to end up on destiny Island. Maby we all shared the same fate, to wind up fighting against or with Darkness..." _Now, it looks like Sora is starting to answer his own Questions_. They reached the Hotel. "Say Riku...I wonder whats for supper?"

Riku couldn't help but smile. He was the same Sora Afterall. But riku was ashamed, for riku feared that the darkness that once and still lied within him, changed him.

**HA! Capter 7 is finally over. I say that it was the most boring chapter, but every story's got em'(well, every story that Ive read)**

**Please leave a reveiw, complaining and whining on how boring this chapter was!**


End file.
